


Reach That Golden Shore

by shihadchick



Series: Down by the River [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Always a girl, F/F, Multi, Rule 63, so much porn, under-negotiated overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 23:37:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shihadchick/pseuds/shihadchick
Summary: They don't even make it as far as the bed until well after midnight; there was far too much important kissing that needed to happen before then.Ryan almost feels like her lips are bruised, spending long minutes with her mouth crushed against Luc's, against Boone's, against Seth's. Luc bites, and Boone's surprisingly gentle, and Seth is sweet and soft and utterly relentless.





	Reach That Golden Shore

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to [It's Always Midnight Somewhere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370650), where the Blue Jackets are the Columbus Kelpies, an all-women team in the WNHL. And this fic is basically... porn. Enjoy!
> 
> Content notes: there's some undernegotiated overstimulation in here that's identified as such but both characters are extremely into it and fine with it.

Seth's bed isn't quite big enough for all of them, really, but they all end up in there anyway. 

Ryan doesn't want to leave, and she doesn't want to miss out on anything—not that she'd expect anything important to happen without her, but… everything feels so new and fresh and fragile. It's like they've made an unspoken agreement to just stay close and quiet together in the immediate moment, all tangled up together on Seth's couch, with the firelight flickering and the sky outside lit up by fireworks over the river.

They don't even make it as far as the bed until well after midnight; there was far too much important kissing that needed to happen before then. Ryan almost feels like her lips are bruised, spending long minutes with her mouth crushed against Luc's, against Boone's, against Seth's. Luc bites, and Boone's surprisingly gentle, and Seth is sweet and soft and utterly relentless.

She's also gotten to watch her fill—Boone cradling Seth's jaw in her hands as they kiss slow and easy, taking their time with each other, and Ryan and Luc had just sat right beside them sharing 'I can't believe we get to see this' looks before kissing some more themselves. Luc and Boone kissing after that was just as hot and messy as it had been to start with, although Ryan misses a few minutes in the middle there, her attention stolen away very effectively as Seth runs her fingertips up and down Ryan's spine underneath her shirt, making her shudder hard and gasp into Seth's mouth.

Ryan had been thoroughly distracted by that, arching into Seth's solid frame, squirming on the couch as she gets hotter and hotter.

So it's an even more pleasant surprise when they part at last and Ryan opens her eyes properly to see Luc's hands on Boone's breasts, her shirt shoved up carelessly as Luc leans in to trail kisses down her sternum, shimmery pink lipstick marks scattered over Boone's skin from the hollow of her throat right down to the edges of her bra. 

"Fuck," Ryan says, almost inaudibly, her throat feeling thick and dry. 

It isn't like she's seeing anything she hasn't seen before; Boone in just a bikini top or sports-bra and pajama shorts is basically her summer uniform, but seeing Luc's big hands on Boone's skin makes Ryan feel even more overheated than she was getting purely on her own.

"We doing this?" Boone asks, her voice rough, and Ryan can see just how tight she's holding Luc too. "Cos if we are then I'm gonna need everyone else to get a lot more naked." 

Ryan shrinks back just a little at that. It's not any kind of self-consciousness about how she looks so much as it is not being entirely sure she's ready for anyone else to be looking back. To be looking with intent, reframing and recontextualising their relationships in a way that's going to be hard to move past. 

But she wants this, even knowing it might get difficult, even knowing it's going to change things for them no matter how well it takes. She catches Boone's eyes and nods, sees Seth do the same thing in her peripheral vision, and Luc must give Boone some kind of non-verbal sign as well, because Boone nods back at her, and then goes directly into action. 

If Boone's having any kinds of doubts about this whole scenario, she works through them a lot faster than Ryan did, because it takes approximately six seconds after that for her to let go of Luc, yank her own shirt over her head and reach back to unhook her bra. 

Ryan stares silently for a second—not even at the nudity, just realizing for the first time that she's spent more time than she's quite realized in watching Boone, out of the corner of her eyes, in the locker room and at home, because she isn't surprised at all to see Boone grab at the collar of her shirt and tug it over her head, just like one of the guys from Ryan's team in the Dub, and wasn't that a hell of a moment of cognitive dissonance? 

Then again, Ryan had never wanted to get her hands on any of those guys even two percent as much as she does Boone. 

And the thing that she feels a little sheepish about isn't that she's absolutely certain it was less than ten seconds—Ryan's been killing penalties long enough to have a very clear and accurate mental clock, a constant awareness of the passing of time that she can't turn off even if she tries—it's that Ryan can't choke back the instinctive whimper as the straps of Boone's bra slide down her arms, with Luc helping enthusiastically. 

"Right?" Seth says softly, her eyes going from Boone-and-Luc to Ryan and back again. "I kinda can't believe it either."

"Are you kidding?" Ryan says, surprised into bluntness. "You're so hot, you could—you could pick up anyone, how did we get so lucky?"

"Fuck off Ry, we're hot too," Luc says, twisting to kick at her leg pointedly, and Ryan blushes fiercely. She hadn't meant—of course she thinks Luc and Boone are stupidly hot too, fuck. 

"Sorry, I, um. Fuck. I can't think," she says, staring helplessly at the way Luc's rubbing her palm lightly over Boone's stomach, the way her other hand is carefully peeling Boone's bra off, and a few seconds later Boone was there: shirtless, nipples going tight and hard, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she breathed just a little too fast.

Ryan doesn't want Seth or Luc to feel left out, but she also feels like she's going to explode if she doesn't get to touch someone soon. 

Seth gives her shoulder a little shove, her eyes darting rapidly from Boone to Ryan and back again. 

"Go kiss Boone again," Seth says, "I wanna watch that some more.

"Can I take your shirt off too," Luc asks Seth, her attention and her gaze seemingly split more or less equally. She's fidgeting fit to bust, clearly not sure what to do with her hands. "If that's, like. Okay?"

"Yeah," Seth says. "Come here, Luc, I can't reach you over there."

Luc decides not to climb over all of them this time—Ryan gets it, it's not exactly faster or easier, but she wasn't complaining last time about getting a lapful of Luc, and also if Seth's losing her shirt as well then Ryan also wants to watch _that_. There is no good solution here that doesn't end in at least a degree of FOMO, is what she's saying.

"Ry," Boone says, the eye-roll audible in her tone, and maybe she and Ryan have been friends for a long, long time now if Ryan can tell that from one word. "Stop spinning your wheels and get over here. This isn't a one-off, you can ogle Seth's tits later just as well as now."

"I wasn't ogling," Ryan says, lying blatantly as Luc shoves Seth's shirt up around her underarms and makes an adorably cranky noise at finding a silky undershirt underneath. 

Boone's staring too, so it's not like they're not all as bad as each other. 

Luc crumples the silk up in her fists, pushes that up as well, her hands dragging over Seth's skin, and it's Seth who makes a soft, broken noise as Luc palms her breasts, bare under that thin tank. Ryan thinks she should have guessed that, maybe; Seth's lean all over and probably doesn't even need a bra, and now that Ryan thinks about it, other than practice and warmups, she doesn't think she's ever caught a strap peeking out from her shirts.

Ryan's going to have considerably more difficulty keeping her mind off what Seth looks like half-naked the next time they're around any other people outside this room.

"Fuck, that's hot," Boone whispers, and Ryan just nods silently, feels everything throb as Luc focuses, intent, and runs her thumbnail ever so gently over Seth's nipple.

Seth moans, instinctively, and looks almost like she's surprised herself by doing so.

"God," Luc says fervently, worshipfully, and she leans in to kiss Seth again, her palm flattening out to cover Seth's breast while her other hand settles at Seth's hip, letting her balance. Seth makes a muffled noise into Luc's mouth, one that gets higher pitched but stays just as enthusiastic when Luc's wrist moves. 

Ryan can translate that well enough for herself; Luc tugging Seth's nipple between her thumb and forefinger, pinching gently, finding her lines. 

"I'm gonna fuckin bite you," Seth mumbles, her hands tugging Luc's shirt away from her waistband and sliding a hand down the back of her pants, grabbing Luc's ass. Luc arches back into it and is somehow managing to smirk while kissing Seth.

Ryan's a little worried her hair is gonna catch on fire.

"Ry, you can multitask well enough to watch them and touch me," Boone says, sounding a little pissy, and Ryan gives her a contrite look, and then her full attention. 

Boone's worth her full attention, and god, she's so hot. Ryan's never been allowed to look this long before. 

"Sorry, right," Ryan says, reaches out hesitantly to run her fingertip over the slope of Boone's breast, skirting the nipple, just feeling soft warm skin against her hand. She echoes the curve with her palm, pushing up from underneath before echoing the touch on her other side, touching and touching until Ryan's all pressed up next to her, her hands filled with Boone's tits, heavy and warm, peaked nipples pressing into the heel of her hand. "You're so fucking hot, Boone," she mumbles, and leans in to kiss her again. 

Ryan's not young or dumb enough to fumble at this point, she's had a lot of sex—mostly with people who have breasts, but not always—but the point is, she's not a teenage dude. And so she doesn't grab or squeeze: she just touches, massages, runs her thumb gently along the red lines on Boone's ribcage where her bra was digging in. 

Boone breathes out shakily. 

"So hot," Ryan mumbles against Boone's mouth, and keeps touching, kissing, letting herself sink into the moment and fully immerse herself in the sensations. 

She pulls back for a second when Boone makes an uncoordinated flap of her hands at Ryan—wants to check that Boone is okay, and if she's changed her mind then Ryan will absolutely back the fuck off, but Boone's just too turned on to be more than helplessly desperate, as she hisses "don't stop" and finally manages to get a good enough grip on Ryan to start yanking her shirt open.

"Hey, I like this shirt," Ryan protests, but it's weak, and the buttons slip out of their holes easily enough once Boone slows down a fraction, until the shirt's hanging open from Ryan's collar to her jeans, and her skin breaks out in goosebumps all over.

"Ryan," Boone says, almost incoherent, and her hands are everywhere, driving Ryan crazy, smoothing over her stomach and then up to cup her breasts, tugging at the fabric of her bra to try and bare more skin, her thumb rubbing circles over Ryan's breast, setting up a sympathetic tug and flare of heat between her legs.

Ryan's not sure how much more than this is on the table tonight, or even if anything else should be, since it seems like this whole thing is going to be a little more complicated than just hooking up, more than something that's just between her and Boone, but god, she's spent the last four years listening to Boone eat girls out through too-thin walls, and fuck does Ryan ever want to see what they were all talking—well, yelling, mostly—about. 

Which isn't to say that kissing and a little trip to second-base isn't good; Ryan is thoroughly enjoying herself, letting her hands roam across Boone's skin and cataloging the firm muscle, the places she's soft, the way her skin feels as Ryan drags her fingertips in gentle arcs over it.

She hasn't forgotten the other two are there; couldn't have, their presence so important that Ryan can practically feel the weight of their gaze on her and—oh, no, that's actually Seth's hand at the dip of her waist, sliding up to join Boone's hand on her breast, Seth pressed warmly up against her, Seth's chest against her back. When Ryan opens her eyes for a moment—Boone is so close, and has freckles on her nose that Ryan's somehow never seen before, and she almost goes cross-eyed for a second trying to look at them—she can see that Luc's moved as well, is right behind Boone again, one hand firmly and unapologetically on Boone's ass and the other more chastely at her hip.

Ryan pulls away from Boone for a moment.

"Why do you still have a shirt on?" she asks Luc. It's a little smart-ass of her, maybe, but the rest of them are at least sort of naked, or most of the way to getting there. Reminded, Ryan disentangles herself from Boone long enough to shrug out of her shirt at least. 

"No one asked?" Luc says, giving her a broad grin. "Never picked you for a boobs girl, Ryan."

Ryan tries to roll her eyes, but she's well aware her cheeks are going pink anyway. She's not—fixated, or anything. She just likes touching the people she likes, and skin on skin is the best way to do that. 

"She's an everything girl," Boone says, unnecessarily smug, and Ryan whacks her in the thigh. 

"You don't know," Ryan protests, "we've never done this before, and I'm not the one who comes home with ten different sorority girls a month." 

Boone shrugs, unbothered. "I've watched Ocean's 8 with you how many times? And all ever you say is how Anne Hathaway can get it, so, like, I'm making a pretty safe guess about your type."

"Wait," Luc says, ignoring all of that, and still wearing her shirt, goddammit. "You guys really never?"

"Never what?" Ryan says. "C'mon Luc, please?"

"Never banged it out!" Luc says, but she also peels her shirt off, and doesn't pause for a second before reaching back to unhook her bra and shrug that off too. "Seriously? But you just have that—that _vibe_?"

"I'm not that much of a lesbian stereotype," Ryan says, once she's unstuck her tongue from the roof of her mouth, because fuck is Luc pretty; solid and curvy, pale where her skin doesn't see the sun even in summer. Ryan would have to have been both blind and stupid not to know that Luc's generously stacked—actually, or deaf, too, because she's also complained at length about how bullshit her sports bra options are, given she's all tit and no quit, not that Ryan's quoting or anything.

Boone, though, looks uncertain, and it crushes Ryan's heart in her chest. "We just—it never happened before, you know? I wasn't sure—"

That could be a lot of things, to Ryan's mind. Wasn't sure Ryan would want it, wasn't sure she wanted to risk their friendship, wasn't sure it would be worth the changes that they wouldn't be able to walk away from. Ryan didn't think Boone could possibly have ever thought that Ryan didn't want her. Ryan's been the most obvious person in the world for too long for that. 

"You're sure now, though, right?" she says, "Because I'm very sure. Extremely sure. Uh, you probably get that. Just. Uh." Ryan gives Seth the 'help me out here' look that they usually use in much more clothed contexts, and Seth, bless her, is just as good at taking Ryan's assignment and stepping up as she is on the ice.

Seth jumps in smooth as anything, reaching out to put a hand gently on Boone's biceps, reassuring. "No one's doing anything they're not sure about or comfortable with here, okay? You can tap out at any point you need to, babe." 

Boone screws up her face into a grimace, pure frustration, and shakes her head—Ryan lets go, fast, just in case, but the words, "No, don't _stop_ ," burst out before anything else, so Ryan just takes Boone's hands in hers instead, and waits. 

"I want this," Boone says, "I want this so bad, it's just—I'm freaking out a little, because it's so important, you know?"

"I think I get you," Ryan says, keeping her voice low. "We won't mess this up, it's gonna be good."

"Okay," Boone says, and "Sorry," Luc adds, softly, like she's not sure of herself now either, and Ryan feels bad and obscurely responsible for upsetting any of them, even though it's no one's fault. 

"Hey, no, Luc," Boone says, "don't—it's fine, you're not the first person who thought that and you probably won't be the last, you didn't do anything wrong."

"I just like you," Luc says, getting a little more French with agitation, and god Ryan's got it bad that she finds that kind of hot too. What a fuckin' stereotype. "I like you all but, like. Um. If you need to work stuff out, I can go."

"No," Ryan says immediately, and Boone and Seth are right there with her as well, their voices as one.

Luc grins at them, pink-cheeked. "I guess I'll take that as a compliment, then."

"Do we—should we actually stop to talk more about this first, then?" Boone says, looking like she'd rather face a Undines powerplay than do so. 

Ryan can sympathize, honestly. She's only got so much bandwidth for feelings in one go, and this is sort of tapping her out, especially coming on the heels of a night where she hadn't expected anything to happen except _maybe_ some very just-as-friends kissing. 

"Eh," Seth says, glancing rapidly around the room. "I think we're good now? Right?" 

"I'm good," Ryan says in hurry, and Boone just nods and Luc launches herself at Ryan for a kiss that says everything Ryan needs to hear.

"That's so fuckin' hot," Seth says quietly, and then, "Hey, Boone, come over here again already," and the couch shifts underneath them as they get back to kissing.

There's a noise outside and then a burst of sparks as one last firework—purposefully or not—goes off much later than the main display, and Ryan jumps, has to put her hands on Luc's hips to steady her as well.

When she looks, Boone's fully in Seth's lap again, and Seth's head is thrown back, neck exposed, arching up under Boone's mouth as Boone licks and nips her way down, hands under Seth's shirt, which has slid down again once Luc moved. Seth's got one hand on the back of Ryan's neck still, just rubbing slow arcs with her thumb, and she's touching Boone's breast lightly with her other hand, fingers echoing the curve of it and her fingernail—filed neatly square and short, of course—dragging across Boone's nipple every now and then and making her curse.

As if she's sensing her attention has wavered, Luc squirms around in Ryan's lap and bites the jut of Ryan's collarbone, licking over the skin to soothe the faint sting, and Ryan curses and sinks her hand into Luc's hair to hold her there because fuck, that felt good. 

Luc's mouth moves down, over, and she rubs her nose over the plane of Ryan's breast bone, her breath warm against Ryan's sternum, and Ryan laughs, breathless, and asks, "are you—motorboating me, PL?"

That is—actually a first for Ryan, come to think of it. It's cute and kind of funny, but mostly it's _hot_ to look down and see Luc's face between her breasts, the two of them pressed so close to each other that you couldn't fit—fuck, not even a credit card. Ryan stifles a slightly-inappropriate giggle at that.

"You don't like it?" Luc asks, disingenuously. Ryan can see from the sparkle in her eyes that Luc knows very well that Ryan likes it. 

Luc licks her lips, smiles up at Ryan again. Lets her tongue dart out to moisten the tip of Ryan's breast, flicker-fast, teasing, and Ryan _whines_.

"Luc," she protests, "c'mon, have mercy—"

"Merci?" Luc says, "de rien, _Ryan_ " and she drifts a few inches to the side and gets her mouth on Ryan's skin properly, sucking hard and flicking her tongue back and forth over the hard peak of her nipple, no longer teasing, all focus and concentration.

Ryan can feel herself melting back into the couch, all her bones going soft and liquid as Luc works her over, winds her up exquisitely.

She's turned on but in a lazy sort of way, where it feels urgent but also somehow remote at the same time, and it doesn't quite feel real as she lets her hands drift down Luc's sides, around to cup her ass, fingertips pushing just under the waistband of her jeans. 

Luc's skin is warm and so, so smooth. The amount of time they spend in cold dry rinks and cold dry climates, plus all of the fucking showering means that Ryan spends half the season feeling like her skin's too tight, no matter how much she moisturizes, but whatever Luc's doing must work better because she's just soft all over, and Ryan doesn't want to take her hands off her.

Luc changes sides, and Ryan's insides go all hot and liquid again, stirred up even more, and she slides down into the couch further, just petting Luc's back and her hair and her skin, humming quietly as she watches Luc enjoy herself.

Boone and Seth are making noises beside her still, too; soft and rhythmic, and Ryan a little bit wants to look, but is also enjoying the white noise of it all, the undercurrent of heat and arousal, warm and safe and sexy on all sides.

Luc sits back on her heels after an indeterminate amount of time, grinning up at Ryan and licking her lips, and Ryan just blinks at her and keeps petting, enjoying the almost-hypnotic slide of Luc's skin slide under her fingertips.

"All good, Ry?" she asks, head tilted to one side, and Ryan wants to nuzzle under her ear, where the soft swoop of her hair is just starting to curl, the straightener or gel or whatever she uses wearing off already. Ryan bets she's soft there, too.

"Ryan?"

"Mmm?" Ryan says, trying to sit up at least a little more, trying to make her brain do more than just drift in this slow, lovely moment. "Yeah, good."

"You still in there?" Luc says, grinning a little.

"I think you broke her," Boone says, sitting up and coming back into Ryan's peripheral vision. With the confidence and mercilessness that only comes from being as close friends as they are, Boone cheerfully reaches over and flicks Ryan right on her ribs, right where she's ticklish. "Hey Murr, we're looking for a two syllable word here, okay?"

"Go fuck yourself," Ryan says promptly, squirming away from Boone's hand. "Seth, can't you do something with her?"

"Oh, I'm gonna," Seth says with satisfaction. "We were just wondering if you guys want to, uh, move this to the bedroom?"

"Yeah," Ryan says instantly, checking in with Luc and with Boone, just in case, just to make sure they're all on the same page. The steadiness and affection and—well, _lust_ —she sees in their expressions is steadying and dizzying all at once, a heady combination that makes her feel like she's going to float right off the couch. 

"You bet," Luc says as well, just in case Seth had any doubts, and she scrambles out of Ryan's lap—Ryan feels bereft for a moment, without her weight—and to her feet. 

They all disentangle themselves properly, stand up, and Ryan feels a little silly standing there with her bra half off, the fabric bunched up under her breasts, dragging off-balance as the straps dig into her shoulders. It's not like the others aren't much the same—or wearing less, even; Luc's shirt is half under the coffee table, Seth's abandoned beside it, and Ryan's not sure where Boone's bra went—but it makes Ryan feel self-conscious all the same, and she hopes no one's looking at her as she yanks the elasticated material back up so that it's kind of sitting right, at least.

Seth looks supremely confident and comfortable in her own skin, waiting impatiently for the rest of them, although she murmurs an apology and darts over to turn the gas off before they leave the room. Ryan just enjoys watching her move, watching Boone and Luc watch her move, the ripple of muscles in her shoulders and back. Ryan was having a very nice time with Luc and she's all on board to keep that going, but god, she also wants to touch Seth some more too, get her hands and mouth all over her, see if she can do anything to ruffle that cool collected attitude. 

Boone's impatient though, stalking off to Seth's bedroom without waiting for the rest of them to follow, and Ryan grins at that before following hot on her heels.

Boone stops once they're in Seth's room, drifting to a halt just beside the bed and turning to look at the rest of them. She's—not unsure, precisely, but Ryan gets the sense she's waiting for something, some invitation from Seth, some instruction from one of them. 

"Get as naked as you're comfortable being, I guess?" Ryan suggests. She's hooked up with friends before, sure, but it's never felt quite like this. 

Possibly because most of those hookups had been hookups, and not—making out on a couch for ages, being tentative and careful with each other. Ryan's not used to being touched so delicately.

"Works for me," Boone says, and she drops her jeans, bends over to pick them up and fold them before setting them on the chair by Seth's closet. 

Ryan watches, mouth dry, and doesn't even bother to pretend like she's not staring at Boone's ass. Boone gets a knee on the mattress and gets onto the bed with a bit more grace than Ryan thinks she'd have managed, before scooting back, leaning against the headboard and waiting, watching. There's a challenge in her expression, and Luc and Ryan nearly trip over each other losing their own pants and kicking them out of the way.

Seth waits for them to get out of the way—her room's big, but it's not _that_ big, and she's just leaning against the doorway, watching all three of them, in her _bed_ , and if it wouldn't get her chirped until the end of time then Ryan would pinch herself to make sure it was really happening.

Then again, it was so wild it kind of had to be real. What was that saying? Reality had no requirement to be plausible? She's pretty sure she read something like that once.

"You coming?" Ryan asks, and then could kick herself; it's not like the potential joke is going to go past any of them.

Unsurprisingly, Seth just smirks, wiggles her jeans off her hips, tossing them towards the chair where Ryan's clothes are and goes right back to leaning on the door frame, hand on her hip. "Eventually," she says, and Ryan groans but also can't help giggling a little; nerves and anticipation skittering through her, making everything feel that much more loaded. They're really doing this.

"Come here," Boone says, kicking at Ryan's butt with her foot, catching the elastic of her underwear with her big toe and pulling at it, just enough to make it snap. 

Ryan swats at her foot but she follows, too, when Boone gestures. 

Boone spreads her legs wide, knees bent up just a little, and she guides Ryan closer, makes it clear that she wants Ryan in front of her, in between her legs. Ryan can feel her heart pounding in her ears, but she goes, wriggles into place, Boone warm behind her and around her as she tucks her head into the side of Boone's neck. 

Boone's breath is warm and sweet from the drinks, and she kisses Ryan's cheek, and then her mouth when Ryan turns more, twists around enough that she can reach.

Luc's kneeling on the end of the bed, swaying a little, her gaze going from Seth to Ryan and Boone, and back again. 

"I want," she says, and then bites her lip, thinking. "Um, I—can I?" she looks significantly at Ryan, her eyes going from Ryan's mouth and sliding down, lingering over her bare breasts in a way that Ryan can almost feel, and then further down again. 

Ryan swallows hard.

"Yeah," she says, her voice rough. "You can, um. Definitely do that, if that's what you want."

Luc looks back towards the door. "You wanna give me a hand here, Seth?"

Seth runs her hand lightly over her own stomach and towards the waistband of her underwear. "Maybe in a few minutes. Kinda wanna watch first, for a bit."

Ryan, somehow, gets even hotter at that, her cunt throbbing, and fuck, she's going to be so wet when anyone touches her. 

"If you say so," Luc says, and she wriggles around to get situated better, muscles shifting and flexing as she goes belly-down on the mattress, crawling up towards Ryan.

Ryan's holding her breath, and maybe shaking just a little, nerves and anticipation all jangly and sharp-sweet. She can't see Luc as well now—and she can't really see Boone much at all, other than from the thick muscles of her thighs on down—but she's got a bird's eye view now of the way the muscles in Luc's back bunch up, the way her quads and glutes move and work, the strength of her shoulders as she runs her hands up Ryan's legs from her ankles to the inside of her thighs, thumbs dragging in quiet invitation. And she can feel Boone against her, strong and steady, supporting her, holding her up, holding her in place, her thighs bracketing Ryan's, her chest and stomach pressed right up against Ryan's back. She doesn't think she's imagining the heat pouring off her, either.

"You want an assist there?" Boone asks, her breath dancing across the side of Ryan's neck. The question's for Luc, clearly, and the wicked grin she gives Boone—looking up with a deceptively sweet expression to catch her eyes over Ryan's shoulder—tells Ryan exactly what the answer's going to be before the words are even out of her mouth.

"Naturally," Luc drawls, the consonants coming thicker and more melodic out of her mouth, enough that Ryan's not entirely sure she hadn't said something else instead. Something…French-er. 

Ryan's been working on her Finnish and her Swedish a lot more these days, and high school was a while back, her French is much shakier than it should be. 

"Up," Boone prompts, and Ryan tightens her abs, lifts her hips up a little almost automatically, and Boone grabs the waistband of her underwear in both hands and slides it down and off her ass, under her thighs. Luc squirms around enough that Ryan can get her legs freed without kicking her by accident or getting tangled up, and it probably was the least dignified thing anyone's ever seen, except when Ryan looks over to Seth again, she's not laughing. 

Seth's eyes are hot and she's got her head tilted against the door frame, staring, feet apart, what looks like a death grip on her own wrist with one hand, the nails pressing in probably about as hard as she's biting her lip. 

Fuck, Ryan wants to touch her, wants to sit on her face, something, _anything_.

And then Ryan's capacity for sensible thought gets blown right out the window, because Luc's fastening her mouth high up the inside of Ryan's thigh, wet and hot and constantly moving, her tongue dragging against the skin as she works her way up. Boone's not being left out either; she reaches around Ryan's side and wraps her arms around her, hands cupping her breasts. Boone scoots down a little and makes Ryan move with her, angling her back just a touch further, too, so that she can feel more of her weight is resting on Boone, reclining, and it tilts her pelvis up just enough that Luc can just dive right on in there. Luc's shoulders are broad enough that Ryan can feel the stretch in her thighs from making room for her, and it must be even more for Boone, but Boone doesn't make a sound, just keeps petting Ryan's skin ever so gently, letting her nails scrape over sensitive skin occasionally, just to make her squirm and choke back a moan. 

Ryan stops trying to swallow her own noises when Luc gets her hands involved as well; thumbs parting Ryan's folds before she licks firmly from her clit right down the center of her cunt, over and over and over again. Ryan's breathing way too fast by then, and she hiccups out a rough sigh as Luc pauses for a microsecond before getting her mouth right on Ryan's clit and sucking _hard_.

"Fuck, fuck, oh god," Ryan says, desperate, straining towards her. "Fuck, please—"

Luc seems to know what she's asking for; sliding back down, and when Ryan looks at what she can see of her face she looks _wrecked_ ; wet all over from eating Ryan out and sweaty, pink-cheeked with arousal and exertion. And then Luc pushes her tongue inside Ryan, as much as she can, lewd and filthy, and gets first one finger and then a second to join it, giving Ryan something to clench around. It's good, it's _so_ good, but it's not quite enough, and Ryan tries to say that—stumbling over her words and not entirely sure who to ask for what, but her girls know her, they've got her, and Boone slides a hand right down over her abs and into the tangle of hair between her legs, thumb finding her clit and stroking firm and steadily, picking up Luc's rhythm and driving all of them along with it until Ryan goes rigid between them for a heartbeat, caught and hanging in the moment before freefall. Then she's shuddering hard, wracked with it, coming and coming under their hands and mouths until she can't take it anymore and has to bat Boone's hand away, and press—much more gently—at Luc's mouth, guiding her back.

"Oh my god, _Ryan_ ," Seth says, voice tight, and her hand is inside her underwear now; sunk up to the wrist inside the hot pink boyshorts that clash wildly with her hair and the monochrome palette she'd been wearing earlier in the evening, and Ryan can see the way she's pressing hard against her own clit, like she's going to pop without some kind of pressure. 

Ryan can sympathize, honestly, or at least she would if she wasn't a mostly useless pile of limbs that were too busy coming down from their own orgasm to do much more than lie there and shiver.

"That was so hot, fuck, thank you," Luc says, half mumbling, and she pushes herself up from her elbows and gets her legs under herself enough to sit up, before leaning in to kiss Ryan again, almost savage with it. She's sticky and a mess and Ryan can taste herself all over Luc's mouth and it's fucking overwhelming. 

"Thank you," Ryan gets out, kind of laughing, because Jesus Christ, how is this even her real life? 

And then Boone gets in on the action again, bumping her chin against Ryan's cheek to get her attention and then biting at her mouth when Ryan turns her head long enough to kiss her again. It's distracting, enough so that Ryan doesn't even see Boone's hand move until the heel of her hand is pressing down on Ryan's clit firmly, and Ryan shudders convulsively and sees stars, or at least an appreciable portion of another dimension, and she's not sure if it counts as coming again or not, but god, it had been good, and she doesn't know if she want to lean in or tear herself away. 

"Hey, uh, warn a girl?" Luc says, looking from Boone to Ryan, a little uncertain again for the first time in ages.

Ryan just blinks at her, too blissed out to manage that whole thinking thing at first, and then it clicks.

And she fucking blushes again, too, which is ridiculous; Luc was just face-down in her cunt and Boone's touched her all over, and this is what makes her blush? Ryan's pretty sure the Prairies aren't meant to be as strait-laced as the Midwest is supposed to be, but what does she know, huh?

"It was okay," Ryan says, and then has to correct herself hurriedly in case _Boone_ gets the wrong idea. "I mean, it was fucking amazing, you saw me, and uh—"

"I would normally have asked," Boone says. "I swear, I would, and with anyone else, I just—"

"Know me," Ryan finishes, caught somewhere between pride and joy and a little hollow terror. Boone knows her, knows her so well, and now Boone knows _everything_ and she's seen everything and Ryan just has to keep hoping that none of it will make her walk away once she's had some time to digest it all. "Yeah, we never hooked up before, or anything, but, uh. Well. We've lived together a really long time."

"And we've talked about a lot of shit," Boone says. "Like, what we've done, what happened the night before, what we like…"

"We always know what you did the night before," Ryan mutters, and Boone swats her thigh half-heartedly but doesn't argue. 

"So I kinda—I know Ryan likes over-stimulation," Boone says. "But yeah, I should've checked, um, before, yeah. Even knowing that."

Ryan turns to kiss her again, quick and sweet. "Thank you," she says. "And for the record, you, uh. I'm pretty much always going to be up for that." It makes her shudder again, imagining: doing this again, doing it again and again, often enough that they form habits and get comfortable with each other. It's kind of insane in the best possible ways. 

"Okay, good," Luc says, happy to be convinced, although she does add, hastily, "uh, I'm not into that. For the record."

Ryan reaches out and takes her hand, rubs her thumb over the inside of Luc's wrist and enjoys the way she shivers. "That's just fine with us, Luc."

"Really fine," Boone agrees. "And speaking of really fine—"

Ryan groans; she's known Boone long enough to be able to guess where she's going with that. And it's not that Ryan objects—she's very on board, actually—but she's not going to reward Boone for terrible puns. That way lies… a lot more dad jokes than Ryan really wants to tackle on a daily basis. 

"What?" Seth says, grinning at them all from the doorway. "Enlighten us, Boone."

Seth's still leaning, still trying to look cool and casual, and she's not touching herself anymore—which is a shame, Ryan would've enjoyed watching more of that—but there's a hectic glitter to her eyes that belies it, like she's not casual at all, not really.

"Get in the bed, Seth," Boone says, patting the mattress beside herself.

"I mean I guess I can do that," Seth says, playing at reluctance, but she walks over fast, and she's graceful as she joins the rest of them in the tangle of sheets. 

Ryan's still too fucked out to do more than have some vague delusions of doing something to help someone else feel as good as she does, but she does at least manage to roll over enough to make room for Seth. 

"Hi," Seth says, turning her head to look directly at Ryan. "That was really hot, Ry," and she cranes her neck and presses a kiss to Ryan's lips, soft and fleeting in a way that lingers all the same. 

"Hey Luc," she says after that, straightening up, and she gets up on her knees to kiss Luc, slipping her a little tongue.

"Hi, we missed you," Luc says, nuzzling into the side of Seth's neck, one hand going straight for her breast. Ryan has to admire the laser focus there. 

"I was right there," Seth points out, dragging her fingertips up and down Luc's sides, making her shiver. It makes everything move in a way that Ryan is definitely appreciating watching, and god, they're so fucking hot together. "I liked watching, you and Boone were so good with Ryan."

"Pretty sure we could've found something for your hands to do too," Boone drawls, lazy and easy, a joke and a challenge in her tone. 

Ryan tenses just the slightest bit; Boone and Seth working in concert are terrifyingly effective, but Boone and Seth when they don't quite settle down together can be… abrasive. And Ryan doesn't want anyone to come out of this night feeling hurt, even by accident, even for a moment. 

"I'm sure you could," Seth agrees. "Next time for sure," and this time when Ryan shudders it's all on her own account, because Jesus Christ, the idea of having their undivided attention—all three of them—is a lot. 

"Speaking of hands," Boone says, and then stops to correct herself. "Actually, nah, I want—do you think the bed's big enough for you to sit on my face? Because I want that next, if you're up for it."

Ryan is going to die. She's going to watch Seth ride Boone's tongue and almost certainly come her brains out as a result, and Luc's gonna be there too, all beautiful and hot and probably doing something to melt Seth and Ryan's brains as well, and Ryan's just going to pass out from overload of lust and _die_. 

Which is a shame, because she wants to get her mouth on Seth again too, and Seth's a lanky giant, it's not as if there isn't enough of her for them all to touch, but the logistics of the whole bed situation are definitely a going to be a Thing. 

"Uh, yes please," Seth says, not missing a beat. 

Seth, Ryan thinks, has maybe not had the full studio surround sound experience of listening to Boone pick up women and then blow their minds like Ryan has, but she's definitely heard enough stories to jump at the chance. Boone is kind of a legend on Greek row as well as across the WNHL.

"I definitely wanna watch this," Luc says, and she cuddles up against Ryan, squirming around until Ryan reaches back to grab her hand and just hold her _still_. 

Ryan's doing that blindly—too busy staring as Seth swings one long leg over Boone's shoulder and finds her balance with her knees either side of Boone's ears, and what Ryan's saying is that it is _compelling viewing_ —and so she definitely gets a handful of Luc's tits at first. 

"Sorry, oops," Ryan starts to say before letting go, but Luc cuddles aggressively closer, breathing in slow and deep so her breast shifts against Ryan's palm, pressing more firmly against her fingers, and Luc just says, "Mmm, hi Ryan."

"God, you're so hot," Ryan says, more than a little light-headed. "How are you all so hot?"

"Well, we are professional athletes," Boone says, although it's a little muffled, and Seth swallows back a choked giggle as Boone's mouth moves underneath her before Boone quits chirping Ryan and strains up to get her mouth on Seth properly, her throat moving as she swallows and flexes her jaw, licking up and into Seth.

"Fuck, that's so hot," Luc says, her voice warm and low, "don't you think, Ry? I don't know whether I want to join in or just watch it forever on a loop."

"Could kinda do both?" Ryan offers. 

They could certainly give Boone a hand, not that she seems to need one if the appreciative, sobbing breaths that Seth's panting out are any indication, or the way her hips are moving, grinding down helplessly, her hands tight on the headboard as Boone eats her out. 

"True," Luc says. She slings her arm over Ryan's side, just managing not to dislodge Ryan's in the process, and runs her fingertips gently up and down Ryan's belly, pushing up to her sternum and briefly between her breasts before drifting back down again, pausing just over her navel. "So what Boone was saying before, about you liking this-?" She lets the question dangle, and her fingers go another couple inches down and in a second it's obvious to Ryan; she wants to know if Ryan wants Luc to touch her some more. If it would be too much.

Ryan's only human. 

"Go for it," she says, and the words are hardly out of her mouth before Luc's hand is slipping between her thighs, stroking across skin and hair, intimately acquainting herself with how wet Ryan is, over-sensitive and twitching reflexively as Luc's thumb brushes over her clit, as her fingers delve into her folds, pushing two fingers into her cunt easily and crooking them up. Ryan's knee twitches as well, and she shudders, halfway to coming again just from that, from Luc's big hand covering her and working inside. 

Ryan shivers compulsively, reflexively, bites her lip hard as Luc's thumb flirts with her clit and then moves away away, a clear and deliberate tease that she repeats over and over until Ryan thinks she's going to come or die or both. Luc's fingers slip easily over Ryan's skin, so wet that she can smell it, sex in the air, and beside them, Seth is rocking on Boone's mouth, making tiny needy noises that just get Ryan hotter and hotter.

"Fuck, fuck," Seth says, and she shudders hard, back arching and thighs clamping down around Boone's face as she starts to come, and Ryan's not exactly surprised that Boone appears to just keep licking her through it like a champ, apparently unbothered by either the pressure or the possibility of suffocation. 

Ryan only tried being the person on the bottom there a couple times, and it was hot and all, but also she kind of likes being able to breathe easily. 

"Wow, yeah," Seth says, sounding a little dazed as she climbs off Boone and collapses into a heap beside her, thigh muscles still trembling. "I can see how you get repeat customers."

Boone smirks over at her, absolutely wrecked, her hair standing on end, face wet with Seth from her chin to her eyebrows, shiny-slick streaks on her cheeks and nose, as if it hadn't been clear even without the visual that she'd been as deep in Seth as a person could get. 

Ryan shivers and then remembers belatedly that neither Boone nor Luc have even gotten off yet, she and Seth had kind of… jumped the line there. And that in Boone's position she'd have been so unbearably turned on that she'd be about to scream, which just means that it's time for her—and Seth, whenever she recovers—to do what they can to return the favor. 

Ryan catches Boone's eyes and swallows hard as Boone just licks her lips pointedly, her throat working as she swallows, still catching her breath. 

"Can I—?" Ryan asks, giving Boone a head-to-toe look that isn't exactly subtle.

Boone nods frantically, says "yeah," her voice rough and raspy. 

Ryan isn't sure what she wants to do first, so she compromises by wriggling closer to Boone, Luc's hand's slipping away as she shifts before getting her hand up to cradle Boone's jaw. Her thumb slips a little, and god but that's hot, and she kisses Boone again, fast and deep.

She can taste Seth a little, salt-bitter and sticky, but mostly it's just Boone, warm and enthusiastic, kissing her back and holding her close.

That reminds Ryan that she's got two hands she can take advantage of, and it's the work of a moment to slide her other hand down Boone's body, brushing around the curve of her breast, over the firm muscles of her abs, the dip of her pelvis and onto her thigh. Boone makes a little 'mmm' sound and spreads her legs encouragingly, giving Ryan an open invitation, and Ryan's said no for long enough, she's going to jump right on in this time. 

Boone's thighs are muscled, strong, the skin firm and soft, and so delicate when Ryan's hand moves inward, climbing back up. She can feel the heat radiating off her body half an inch away, and Ryan doesn't hesitate, she keeps going, cupping her hand over Boone's cunt. Boone's wet, slick with it, and she moans in a choppy, bitten-off way when Ryan's fingers delve into her, when Ryan's thumb finds her clit and circles around it, maddeningly slow.

Boone protests Ryan's teasing in the most Boone way possible; she bites Ryan's lip and hisses, "come on, Ry."

"Wow, impatient," Ryan says, teasing right back, but she gives Boone a more focused touch, gives her two fingers as she pulls away from the kiss and nips her way down Boone's neck, over her collar, and down her chest.

"Can you blame me?" Boone asks, but that dissolves into another moan as Ryan's lips close around her nipple and she sucks hard, flicking the tip with her tongue in the same rhythm that her fingers are working in Boone's pussy, and it must look as good as it feels, because Seth and Luc both make heated, approving noises as well, and Ryan can feel a brief warmth and pressure at her own shoulder that she knows is Luc, leaning in for a better view. 

"Well, no," Ryan says, switching sides, and making Boone curse and whack at her shoulder when she pauses for a second too long in the middle. She pulls away again and Boone outright _whines_. "Hey, babe, you made us feel good, we're gonna do the same for you."

"Then quit talking and do it," Boone complains. Ryan can tell she's only about twenty percent serious there, complaining just for the sake of it, doing a bit, but the frustration underneath it is very real, and wholly understandable. 

And Ryan's not the only one noting that, because Luc says brightly, "oh hey, that's my music" from over Ryan's shoulder, and then she's scrambling over and around Ryan and pushing Boone's knee up so she can kneel up in between Boone's legs. 

Ryan swallows hard and crooks her fingers inside Boone again, makes her twist and arch, and enjoys that just as much as she enjoys the hungry look on Luc's face as she watches them. 

"You getting in here, Dubois?" Ryan asks, flicking her fingernail over the hood of Boone's clit and making her jerk. 

"So long as you don't mind trading off?" Luc says, reaching out to cover Ryan's hand with her own, pressing down just enough to make Ryan go hot all over and start to sweat, and making Boone curse some more.

"We can definitely do that," Ryan says, running wet fingers up Boone's stomach and tracing careful circles over her skin, watching it shiver at her touch. Enjoying the way that Boone goes tense and holds her breath as Luc takes advantage of her position to lean in and lick carefully over every inch of skin that Ryan's been touching, her tongue chasing Ryan's fingers. 

It's sexy in its own right, and Ryan lets Luc catch up a few times, her tongue flickering cat-like over the pads of Ryan's fingers, but it doesn't take long for Luc to remember that Boone's been doing a lot of the work and hasn't gotten any reward yet, and she buries her face in the dark curls between Boone's legs, lips and tongue and jaw working as Boone writhes and moans under their hands.

The moaning is pretty fucking great, and Ryan's getting a lot of satisfaction from it, and then it goes muffled, and Ryan looks up, wanting to check Boone's okay, and—well, Seth's clearly recovered by now as well, if the way she's kissing Boone is any indication. 

Ryan wants to do more, feels like she's not holding up her end of the deal just sitting there and watching—and sure, she's still got a hand on Boone's breast, but it's not enough.

"Luc, hey, switch out," she says quietly, nudging her shoulder, and Luc pops right back up, grinning broadly, and says, "Sure thing, Murr."

Ryan gets her other hand on Boone's quads for balance—her abs are gonna be killing her after this, although it's definitely not the kind of workout she wants to tell their trainers about, that's for sure—and she leans in, kissing up the inside of Boone's thigh, nipping at the skin to see the way Boone jerks and shudders. 

Boone makes some kind of muffled complaint to Seth—Ryan can hear tone if not content—and okay, sure, Ryan can't blame her, Ryan wouldn't have been happy if Luc had been eating her out and just _stopped_ before she got off, so she can see where Boone's coming from.

And more than that, she can get right back in there and give Boone what she wants.

Ryan licks over Boone's labia, the short-trimmed hair prickling against her tongue until she sweeps it back to soft, salty-slick flesh. All she can see and touch and taste is Boone, her lips fastening onto Boone's as she sucks and licks in turn, rubs her nose right up against Boone's clit, breathing warm over it and making Boone's hips yearn frantically upward, a silent request for more pressure, more touch, more _everything_.

Ryan curls her tongue around it, slow and gentle and infuriating, and she's working her way up to a really good tease when a hand curls into her hair and tugs her back.

The real surprise there is that it's Luc and not Boone.

"That is so fucking hot," Luc says, fervently, her eyes glittering, and instead of diving back in to drive Boone wild some more, Luc grabs at Ryan's face and kisses her, mouth open, sloppy and demanding. 

Luc's a good kisser, and even after coming a few times, Ryan's still wound up, still turned on. Being able to watch what Luc was doing for Boone and to taste the evidence—to feel the desperation that's making Luc's whole body quiver now—that's doing it for her just as much as having Luc and Seth and Boone get her off in the first place. 

"Oh come _on_ ," Boone grumbles—Seth must have left her mouth unoccupied at last—and so Ryan breaks the kiss with an apologetic smile to Luc, and nudges her shoulder, letting her take the lead.

Ryan sits back on her heels and just watches for a moment; Luc licking up into Boone, Seth sucking kisses along the top of Boone's breast, darting down occasionally to tease at her nipples, her palm flat on Boone's stomach, index finger just dipping into her navel. It's such a good picture that Ryan wishes desperately that she could save it forever; three of her favorite people, all looking so good and having a good time, _together_. Ryan could just roll around in this feeling forever and ever, honestly.

They're not going to let her get away with that for long, though; Luc sits up enough to gesture Ryan in closer, and Ryan goes with joy in her heart, trades off with Luc a couple more times until Boone is squirming underneath them, cursing and begging in equal parts, and then Seth's draped all over Ryan's back again, pressing a kiss to the back of her neck and murmuring, "You wanna trade places, Ry?"

Ryan can translate that with no trouble, too, so she shuffles up the bed to kiss Boone some more, while Seth nudges Luc over and gets right on in there herself. Ryan didn't have to have slept with Boone before to know that she was close, that Luc and Ryan had gotten her right up to the edge before Seth took over, and it wasn't going to take much more. 

Just a minute more, as it turned out, and Boone was shaking underneath them, her whole body trembling, panting against Ryan's lips and muttering "oh god oh god fuck, _fuck_ " as she came apart. 

Once Boone had caught her breath—reached down and rubbed her thumb over Seth's lips, grinning helplessly at all of them—Seth crawled up her other side and kissed Boone and then Ryan, quick and joyous. 

"God you're pretty, Boone," Seth says, soft and affectionate. "Wait, fuck, Luc, you didn't—come here already."

Luc blushes, pink from her cheeks to her hairline, and the flush of rosy pink goes all the way down her neck and chest too, Ryan is fascinated to note. 

“Well this is a lot of pressure,” Luc says, trying to sound light about it, but Ryan can see easily enough that she’s breathing fast, that she’s squirmier than usual, even though Luc isn’t exactly the least fidgetiest person in the world. 

She’s always playing with something in her hands or in her mouth, and Ryan would be lying if she didn’t say it’d made her have all kinds of dirty thoughts over the last year or so, and she’d be lying even more if she didn’t think that was going to be a problem that increased tenfold after this. Ryan wants to watch Luc come, wants to watch her shiver and yell and then she wants to get her off again, see how far Luc will let them push her. 

“What’re you talking about, we’re hardly touching you,” Boone jokes, laying one big hand on Luc’s hip and stroking over the delicate skin there. “What do you want, babe, we’re gonna take good care of you too.”

“ _Way_ too much pressure,” Luc yelps, looking helplessly from Ryan to Seth and back to Boone. All three of them are staring at her, pretty much, and Ryan can sympathize-after being the focal point of all of their attention earlier in the evening, she knows it’s a lot. But Luc’s been so fucking good and she deserves to feel as good as the rest of them have. 

“How about we take it slow, then,” Seth suggests, rolling over and scooting back so that she’s sitting up against the headboard, her hip and thigh pressed warm to Ryan’s. “C’mere, Luc,” and she pats her knee, a clear invitation for Luc to get into her lap. 

“Sounds good,” Luc says, sounding—nervous, which is wild; she’s been so composed the rest of the time they’ve been doing this—Ryan supposes 'orgy' is probably the right word for it, but it just feels like sex, and good sex at that, really. And it’s not like Ryan hasn’t heard a litany of locker room stories about Luc’s conquests on the road either, so it can’t be that this is entirely new to her. Maybe it's the fact it’s with people she’s going to see again for more than just breakfast the next morning that makes the difference, or maybe it’s just that it’s them, specifically, that things are more complicated and more exciting when they all have such deep relationships already. Ryan can appreciate that, that’s for sure. 

She doesn’t hesitate any more than that, though; climbs into Seth’s lap—her knee pushing between Seth and Ryan’s as she settles her weight carefully over Seth, all long muscular curves, dark shadows of ink along her biceps and her forearm, skin rippling as her muscles flex, as she makes herself comfortable. Seth gets both hands on her ass right away, thumbs pushing into the thick muscle, palms cupped. Boone leans in and kisses Luc’s neck, nuzzling into her shoulder, wrapping an arm around her from the side.

“This okay?” Boone asks, and Luc nods fervently, rocking back and forth just a little in Seth’s lap, though Ryan can’t see any way she’d be getting any useful friction yet, just—shifting her weight with nerves and directionless need, so far. “How about—?” Boone asks, sliding her palm up and over Luc’s ribs, her destination obvious.

“Fuck, yes,” Luc says, arching her back encouragingly, and fuck, if her tits look amazing normally, that angle is just—unfair. Ryan’s mouth is fucking watering too. 

“Great,” Boone says, and she gets to work on feeling Luc up some more, playing with her nipples, taking the weight of her breasts in hand, touching her gently, stroking in a way that makes Luc squirm even more pointedly, swaying in Seth’s lap.

“Hey, Boone, work with me here,” Seth complains, leaning forward to kiss Luc again, letting go of her with one hand to smack Boone’s upper arm. 

“Right, right, sorry,” Boone says, sounding nothing of the sort, but she shuffles closer in an attempt to pin Luc in place a little better, so she’s not out of Seth’s reach, so she’s almost entirely surrounded by them both, all three of them making an overwhelming picture.

Ryan’s exhausted, and more than a little overwhelmed, sweaty and sticky all over, but watching Seth and Boone touch Luc is making her just—want. 

She can’t bite back the whimper as she presses her palm down over her own pussy, feels the throb and heat against the heel of her hand, fingers pushing through damp curls and pressing inside, shaking and feeling the muscles in her stomach twitch from over-stimulation. She clamps her thighs together, skin sliding on skin, so wet that she thinks she can feel it dripping onto the sheets underneath them.

“Ryan, fuck, that’s so unfair,” Luc mumbles, kissing Seth again and then twisting in place, reaching out to Ryan. “I’m so—I didn’t know a person could be this turned on, fuck, please, guys, I just want—I need to get off already, _please_.”

Ryan leans in to kiss Luc like she so clearly wants her to, both of them straining at the angle, and bites her lip gently before letting her go. “Hey, I wanna help, but Boone and Seth are kinda hogging all the real estate here.” 

She’s not just teasing either, it’s hard to think of anything she could do that Boone and Seth aren’t better positioned to. 

Luc squirms pointedly in Seth’s lap, trying to grind against her thigh, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she pants. “Work it out, can someone get their fingers in me already, _please_.” 

“On it,” Seth says, determined and focused the way that Ryan’s used to seeing her on the ice, and not so much any other times, like she’s getting competitive about who’s giving who orgasms and—fuck, okay, Ryan’s kind of into that, too. 

“Budge up a little,” Seth says, to Luc this time, and her biceps flex as she gets a better grip on Luc’s ass with one hand, taking her weight and holding her _up_ , and she curls the other hand under Luc’s thigh, her wrist twisting as Ryan loses sight of it, but she can tell exactly when Seth’s fingers push inside Luc—or maybe it’s her thumb on Luc’s clit, or maybe both, fuck—because Luc jerks and swears much louder, her hips working like she wants Seth’s whole hand in there. 

“Fuck,” Ryan says, almost without realizing the words are coming out loud, and Boone’s just as pink as she is when Ryan catches her eyes, the two of them frozen and just watching. Boone’s mouth is open, pressed against the outside of Luc’s shoulder, just breathing hot against her.

“Um, so, hypothetically how do you feel about butt stuff,” Seth asks, her gaze still focused laser-tight on Luc. “Cos I know that’s not normally a first date question, but we might need to move soon if it’s a no.”

Ryan can see the muscles in Seth’s arm flex again, straining to hold Luc up, and Luc shakes harder, chanting “oh fuck, fuck, _Tabernac_ , Seth, Christe de fucking—god.” Ryan watches for a second longer and imagines everything she can’t see, the way Seth's wrist is twisted and where her hand is, and okay, yeah, she can see what Seth’s asking about. 

“PL, babe, gonna need a yes or no here,” Seth repeats, her voice tight, like she’s hanging on by a thread too. 

“Yes, yes,” Luc says, “I’m up for it, it’s good, don’t fucking stop, Seth, god, I’m gonna eat you out so good later just, please—”

“I got you,” Seth promises, and whatever she does with her hand then makes Luc’s hands tighten on her in response, white-knuckled, before Luc lets go and scrabbles desperately trying to get her hands on Boone or on Ryan, her aim off with her eyes screwed tightly closed. 

Luc gets, somehow, louder after that, and it’s turning Ryan on more, seeing how into this she is, grinding down into Seth's hands, but the tiny responsible part at the back of her mind does start wondering about Seth’s neighbors, because sure it’s New Years but they’re also getting into hard to ignore territory here.

Boone must be thinking along similar lines, nuzzling into the side of Luc’s neck before asking, “You want something in your mouth too, Luc? Ryan’s hands are free.” 

Luc gasps, laughs a little, though it’s choked, and her words, when they come, are punctuated with soft gasps as Seth keeps jerking her off, her whole body moving enough that Ryan’s getting occasional glimpses of Seth’s finger rubbing hard over her clit, the rest of her hand hidden but clearly working hard. “They’re not free,” she says, “but I want them anyway—no, don’t—” as Ryan guiltily tries to wipe her hand off on the sheet, “—lemme taste you again.”

“You guys are going to actually kill me,” Ryan says, but she covers Luc’s mouth with her hand anyway, flushing hot pink at the way her fingers slide over Luc’s lips before Luc opens her mouth to suck lewdly on Ryan’s fingers, her tongue curling suggestively around them as the sounds she’s making go from loud and sharp to significantly more muffled.

“God, you think you’re gonna die,” Boone says thickly. “You guys should see you.” 

Ryan’s not sure what she was going to say to that—not sure what she could have, even—but then Luc’s teeth are pressing bluntly against her fingers, her jaw tight. Luc’s shaking hard, shudders rolling through her body as she comes, clearly exercising almost superhuman will in not hurting Ryan or in letting her full weight go back onto Seth all of a sudden, her thighs trembling. 

That’d be about typical Ryan thinks, somewhere far away from where her whole conscious mind is focused on watching Luc get off; the last thing the Kelpies need is to lose someone to a _sex injury_ halfway through the season, they really should have been more careful all night. But it’s hard to prioritize that when she’s got three extremely hot and very naked women right there with her. 

Ryan tugs her hand back and Luc lets her go, sucking the last taste of her from Ryan’s fingers as they slip out of her mouth.

“Okay,” Luc says, still sounding shaky. “I’m good, I’m—yeah, I’m done, holy shit,” and she crawls out of Seth’s lap and falls pretty much bodily into Boone, going loose-limbed and more than a little floppy.

Boone stifles a giggle and wriggles back, helps lean Luc against her until she’s flat on the bed next to Seth, still shivering occasionally with aftershocks.

“Well that was… fucking hot,” Boone says, after the silence stretches for a bit. 

“Yeah,” Ryan agrees, because she’s not forgetting any of this as long as she lives, holy shit indeed.

“You reckon you could go again, Ryan?” Luc asks and Ryan blinks at her. She was pretty sure when Luc had said she was done just now she’d meant she was _done_.

“Maybe?” Ryan says, compelled to be honest. She’s not desperate for it or anything, but it wouldn’t be bad. 

“C’n you help Seth out then?” Luc asks. “Because I meant what I said except I think you guys actually killed me, so, like, all promises of super awesome head are on pause until after we nap.”

“Luc,” Ryan says, after she’s digested all of that. “It’s gotta be like 2am, we’re not gonna nap, we’re just gonna go to sleep.” 

“Not my point,” Luc says, which is… probably also fair.

Ryan looks at Seth.

“I’m not saying no if you’re up for it,” Seth says, “but I could nap, too.”

“I can’t tell if you’re being polite about us leaving you hanging or polite about not really wanting to get off again,” Ryan says. Bluntness has been working out for all of them pretty good so far. “I would love to go down on you if you want that right now, but also like Luc said, later’s a thing too. I’m, uh. Not gonna pretend like I don’t want to do all of this again, if you guys want to.”

“Okay,” Seth says slowly, “It sounds like we're getting back to the kind of, um, relationship talk that’s gonna have to happen here soon, and I feel the same as you, Ryan, but I think we definitely need to put that part of the conversation on hold until later.”

Ryan nods, and after a second, Boone does the same. Ryan’s good at reading her after all this time, and she has faith that Boone’s right there with them, too. And Luc sure seems to be.

“That said, I could also get off again tonight,” Seth offers after another moment of silence. “Looked like Ryan’s good with her mouth,” and Boone nods frantically, which Ryan is absolutely taking as a solid endorsement of her oral skills, coming from the master. 

“Perfect,” Ryan says, and flicks a look at Boone. “How about you, Jenns?”

“I’m good,” Boone says quickly. “I want to watch this, but I think my bones are gonna melt, so. Do your worst, Ry. Or your best, I guess.”

“Don’t backseat sex-drive,” Seth complains, but that dissolves into a moan fast when Ryan scrambles onto her hands and knees and shoves Seth’s thighs apart, getting in there with no further delay.

Her jaw’s starting to ache a little, and Ryan’s going to be feeling all of this tomorrow, from head to toe, or at least from jaw to thighs, but it’s so good. Seth’s trembling hard almost from the moment Ryan touches her, tiny little jerks and twitches in time with Ryan’s tongue stroking over her skin. 

The angle isn’t quite right, no matter how easily Seth’s yielding to her, and Ryan makes an impatient noise and gets her hands under Seth’s thighs, tugs her hips up, and Seth moans, high and desperate, her knees clamping down around Ryan’s shoulders to hold her in place, as if Ryan would go anywhere else. Not when she can press her tongue inside Seth’s body, feel her clench and shudder down on it, not when she can lean in and bury her nose between Seth’s legs, rubbing hard over the slippery-wet skin around her clit, licking deep into the folds and heady softness of her cunt. 

Luc says “Fuck,” almost reverently, somewhere over Ryan’s shoulder, like she’s getting off on watching this almost as much as Seth is, and Ryan startles when a heavy hand falls onto the back of her neck, thumb rubbing circles into the short hair at the back of her neck. She doesn’t need to turn or open her eyes to know it’s Boone; Boone’s hand pushing her gently but inexorably tighter up against Seth, Boone’s fingers pulling her hair just enough to get her to back off for a second while Seth gasps for breath. 

Ryan doesn’t need Boone to tell her how close Seth is; she can feel that in the way her body moves and shakes, by how she’s so wet that Ryan’s going to need to get up to wipe her face after this, slick from her cheeks and down her chin. 

She pushes her tongue inside Seth again, thrusting as best she can, feeling her body tighten and tense. Seth has to be so close, just teetering on the edge, and Ryan can almost reach out to touch it, can reach out to touch Seth, one hand going blindly to find Seth’s and link their fingers together, while she shifts up just enough to stroke her tongue rapidly back and forth over Seth’s clit, each touch like another link in the chain that’s driving her higher. And then Seth _yells_ and bucks up, and Ryan bruises her own lip on her teeth, but it’s so worth it to feel the way that Seth just falls apart under her, a shaking quivering mess.

Ryan sits up, rubs her mouth with the back of her hand a few times, and swallows shakily. She’s somewhere past arousal, overcome with everything they’ve experienced and how good it’s been, but even if anyone had the energy to offer, Ryan doesn’t think she’d get off again tonight. She’s not sure she wants to, she doesn’t want to do anything that’ll drop her back down from this high, the utter elation of it all.

“That was tremendous and I’m gonna sleep now or I’ll die,” Luc announces, letting herself flop down on her belly right next to Seth, almost but not quite touching. 

Ryan’s only human so she takes a quick peek at Luc’s incredibly spectacular ass, just so she can speculate more accurately about other things they can maybe all do together in future. Ryan likes to have a plan. But she also can’t argue with Luc’s logic, and she is—now that she’s letting herself feel it—exhausted. Too tired even to do more than a cursory cleanup, which mostly just means wiping her hands off on the sheets and being glad there isn’t too much of a wet spot for any of them to try and avoid. 

Ryan’s just guessing that Seth isn’t gonna kick any of them out, but it seems like a safe assumption, and Ryan is definitely too fucking tired to even think about changing the sheets. They’ve made their bed and now they’re absolutely gonna lie in it.

Well, they're gonna do that after they’ve all trooped through to the bathroom and taken care of a few other things, even if Ryan wants to groan at the idea of getting out of bed when she could just collapse face down and fall asleep. But they all get moving in turn, ducking into the en suite to clean up enough that they won't feel too gross the next morning. 

There’s a few other things to take care of before they’re all tumbling back into the bed, cuddling up close so they all fit, and then pulling a light blanket over just in case anyone gets cold, although Ryan can’t see how anyone would. They’re generating enough body heat to power at least half the county. 

It’s nice, though, and that’s about the last clear thought she has before falling fast asleep.

* * *

Ryan wakes up overheated, thirsty, and buried under what feels like an avalanche of warm, sweaty girl. 

It turns out to be Boone, lying half on Ryan, and Seth, who has an arm and a leg slung over her and Boone, cuddled up close, while Luc is starfished out in gloriously naked majesty, hogging half the bed. The rest of them got the covers, which would normally be something of a small victory, but in Ryan’s opinion they’re only making things worse. 

Not that it’s all bad, of course. 

The view, for one, is excellent, and Seth and Luc are both kind of snoring, which is almost cute, and Boone is drooling into the pillow, which Ryan actually already would’ve expected; she’s shared beds with Boone before, even if this was the first time anything… sexy happened.

Ryan’s stomach twists a little at that thought, but it’s mostly hunger—breakfast sounds really good about now—and just a little nerves. Apparently, she trusts her girls enough not to be freaking out right now, which she’s pretty sure that normally she would do. 

But when has anything about their lives ever been normal?

All that being said—or thought, at least—Ryan’s still kind of dying for some water; not hungover at all but maybe a touch delicate, although that’s probably more from the exertion and all than anything else. Her phone’s probably dead, though most of the people she’d usually catch up with after a night out are… also already in bed with her. That part is pretty cool.

She tries to extricate herself from the bed slowly and carefully, figuring that it would be rude to wake anyone else up if they’re still sleepy enough to doze for longer, but Seth goes from completely out for the count to wide awake again in about the time it takes Ryan to slide her legs out from under Seth’s. 

Seth shifts a little, eyelids fluttering, and Ryan freezes in place, but it’s definitely too late; Seth’s big dark eyes are locked on hers as soon as Ryan lets herself look up.

“Hi?” she says softly, trying not to wake up Luc and Boone as well at least. 

It might get weird, this morning after; no matter how good things felt last night Ryan knows that sometimes they look differently in the daylight, and she’s not going to judge anyone else who maybe is less into this whole thing now. She can make herself be okay with this much if it’s all she’s ever going to get, that’s just practical.

Seth gives her a broad grin, one that spreads slowly over her face and gives Ryan a full on swarm of butterflies in her stomach again. Fuck, Seth’s so pretty. She’s hot and—amazing—and obviously Ryan’s kind of enjoying the novelty of being snuggled up to someone even taller than she is, but everything about her is just another thing that Ryan’s into, and—maybe she can’t handle the disappointment of being let down gently after all, if that happens. Fuck, Ryan hopes that doesn’t happen.

“Hey,” Seth says, her own voice low, and Luc stirs, but doesn’t wake up. Ryan’s less worried about Boone because she’s slept through a fire alarm more than once, which… well, that’s just another reason Ryan and Boone live together. 

“How’re you feeling?” Ryan asks, figuring that’s careful enough. If Seth wants to answer with something more personal, she’s left the space for it. But there’s also room there to demur and back away, just in case she needs that. 

“I feel great,” Seth says, her tone serious, but something dancing in her eyes that makes Ryan feel warm and also kind of blushy again. “Wanna make out till those two decide they’re done sleeping?”

“Boone might take more than that to wake up,” Ryan warns, lying back down and rolling closer to Seth. That might be enough of an answer, but she’s going to give her the words as well. “But yeah, I would like that.”

“Good,” Seth says, and her hand’s gentle on Ryan’s chin, tilting her face up to kiss her. “Didn’t get to do this enough last night.”

Ryan grins against her mouth, kisses back for a couple seconds before saying, “I dunno, your mouth was pretty busy last night…”

Seth snorts, laughs soundlessly and then kisses Ryan again for another few seconds; warm and insistent, so easy to fall into. “You are… much dirtier than I would have expected, Ryan Murray.”

Ryan shrugs the shoulder she isn’t lying on, and goes with the truth. “I’m quiet, not boring.”

“I can see that,” Seth says, punctuating her words with kisses. “You have an amazingly dirty mouth, and don’t think I’m not coming back for seconds and thirds there, damn, girl.”

“That’s not all you’ll be coming,” Ryan says promptly, not able to resist such an easy set up.

Behind her, there’s a low groan and then a pillow lands right over Ryan and Seth’s heads, courtesy of Luc.

“No bad jokes in bed, I hear enough of those from Savvy,” Luc complains.

Seth and Ryan lock eyes, as Seth pushes the pillow off and onto the floor. They’re both on a level, Ryan knows that with every fiber of her being. Seth’s the one who says it, though.

“And I thought you’d never slept with a teammate here, PL.”

Luc splutters, and jams her toe into the back of Ryan’s calf, pointedly, although it doesn’t exactly hurt. Luc’s definitely always been the little sister, not that Ryan can’t empathize there. “I didn’t mean in bed, gross, Savvy’s like—” there’s a pause as Luc obviously deletes whatever reference to Savvy’s age she was about to make, more, Ryan decides, for Boone’s benefit than her own, “—like a sister to me, okay?”

“Whatever you say, Luc,” Ryan says, and she doesn’t need to look over her shoulder to know that Luc’s pouting, or that it’s cute despite that. 

"How are you this morning?" Seth asks, her eyes on Luc. Ryan gets it; Seth feels responsible, Seth's always wearing that A on her chest even when they're off the ice, and for all that Luc's in her second year and an adult and more than grown up enough to be doing this—well, Ryan gets why Seth wants to check in with her again. 

"Sleepy," Luc says promptly. "You guys woke me up, you need a better mattress, Seth. Didn't you do a radio ad for them or something?"

"Nah, that was the jewellery store," Ryan says, thinking about it. 

"No, that was Dubi," Seth says, "I did one for—anyway, it wasn't for beds, can we get back on topic?"

"This is on topic," Luc points out, her words punctuated by a yawn that makes her jaw crack loud enough that Ryan winces. 

"You wanna go back to sleep?" Ryan asks. Seth is soft and warm up against her, but if they have to move it back to the couch or even the kitchen to let Boone and Luc sleep a little more, well, that's a sacrifice Ryan would be happy to make. 

"Naw," Luc says, snuggling closer to Seth's other side, and for the first time Ryan worries, seriously, about falling out of the bed. Actually, she's a little impressed that none of them have, considering how close they are in there, although the fact that she's apparently managed to spend most of the night half on Boone had probably helped. 

Lucky that Boone is both a deep sleeper and one that doesn't move a whole lot; more things Ryan had already known from living with her for years and rooming with her on the road, but that feel so much more intimate now that they've been… a whole lot more intimate themselves. 

"You guys should make out some more, that was nice." Luc's eyes are only half open, eyelashes fluttering over her cheeks, but she looks sleepily—intent, somehow, and Ryan shivers. 

"Oh, well, I guess that would be okay," Ryan says, giving Seth a quick look to check she's also still on board. 

Seth nods, reaches up and brushes a strand of hair back from Ryan's face, her thumb lingering at her temple.

Ryan grins at her helplessly, feels butterflies in her stomach, nervous anticipation even now, even after everything that had happened the night before. 

"Yeah," Seth says, giving Luc a quick smile as well. "I like kissing Ryan."

"Mutual," Ryan breathes, grinning right back at her, before Seth leans in and presses their mouths together again.

It's so easy to kiss Seth, tucked up all warm under the covers, soft in the morning light, with Luc watching them so fondly, the quiet whistling snore of Boone asleep beside them. 

Ryan isn't sure how long they kiss for, her eyes closed, just meeting Seth where she is, slow and quiet, lips and tongues moving easily, like there's nothing else they need or want to do.

She's turned on, sure, but it doesn't feel urgent, or like it even needs to be going anywhere, just kissing is nice enough for then. Especially before they take the time to sort out for themselves exactly what they're doing and what it all means.

Ryan knows what she wants, and it even seems like it might be the same as what the others want, but even if they all agree—even if this is exactly what they all want—it's going to be complicated to sort that out, and Ryan is still tired and a little nervous and so she's just going to—keep kissing Seth.

They keep that up until Ryan feels a hand curl warmly over her hip, knuckles dragging over her ribs, tapping out a quick rhythm. She tears her mouth away from Seth's and opens her eyes, sitting up a little to see Luc better.

"Hi," Luc says, "I'm awake now." The hand on Ryan's stomach shifts up, suggestively. 

Ryan shivers. 

"You want good morning kisses now too?" Ryan asks, raising one eyebrow, teasing gently. 

"Uh, obviously," Luc says. "Gotta check I wasn't flattering you too much last night."

"Rude," Ryan says, but she reaches over Seth and kisses Luc quick anyway, lingering just long enough to get an impression of soft lips and a quick, wicked tongue, as Luc kisses back _hard_ , breaking away just in time to leave Ryan gasping a little. 

"Okay, no, still stands up," Luc says, licking her lips and looking smug. "Hey, Seth."

Ryan sits back and watches as Luc leans in to kiss Seth next. Seth's hand snakes out from under the covers to cradle the back of Luc's head, holding her close, and the two of them kiss for long enough for Ryan to realize she's holding her breath and to then feel a little silly about it. 

The nicest thing, though, is that she doesn't feel left out at all.

Luc is squirming around, trying to get closer to Seth without stopping kissing her, shifting enough that the blanket is slipping down her back and past all hope of recovery, and Ryan isn't jealous, doesn't feel unwanted; she just feels—indulged. Like it's absolutely clear that she can watch this and she can have this, and it's all going to be just fine. 

Luc's squirming gets more pronounced, and Ryan can see the inevitable a second or two before it happens; Luc's heel sliding on the sheet instead of getting purchase, tipping her off balance, and gracelessly onto Seth. It's sudden enough that Seth can't brace herself, can't do much more than let out an involuntary 'oof!' and, going by Luc's reaction, maybe bite her lip. And Luc is still flailing around just enough to catch Boone on exactly the wrong angle, kicking her half out of the bed all in one motion.

Boone wakes up at some point in the middle of all that and tries to grab at Luc reflexively, but the additional movement just throws her balance out even further, and in a tumble of pale limbs and an ominous sound of tearing fabric, Boone slides off the side of the mattress, landing in a heap on the rug in slow motion. Ryan's pretty sure she hadn't hit her head, though. The thump had sounded distinctly… rear-end on wooden floor boards style muffled. 

"If this was someone's idea of a good way to wake me up," Boone says from beside the bed, not bothering to try and get up again yet, "I would like to note that I vastly prefer bacon, coffee, hash browns and or shower sex."

"I mean, we can make at least two of those happen," Seth says, clearly trying not to laugh, and not doing a great job of hiding the mirth in her voice. 

"It's the coffee and shower, isn't it?" Boone says, and then her head pops back into view as she sits up, moving slow and careful enough that Ryan can tell she's checking she isn't actually hurt anywhere more than just to her dignity. The slow grin on her face is a decent hint that she's probably just fine. 

Seth shrugs. "We were on the road for a week, I bet you and Ryan don't have groceries either."

"So what I'm getting from this is I should call dibs on Jenns for a shower," Luc says, wholly unrepentant and smirking.

"Yeah, you're gonna kiss it better," Boone mutters, loud enough for them all to hear, and Ryan and Seth both snicker. 

Luc shrugs, unbothered, and sits up properly, stretching. "Works for me," she says, and waits for Boone to stand up before climbing out of the bed herself. "You weren't coming back up here right now, were you?"

"I think sleeping in is off the table now," Boone says. "But you know what I think we should do once we're all… awake?"

The implications in that one word are filthy enough that Ryan shivers appreciatively. 

"What?" Seth asks, taking Boone's bait. 

"Go buy you a new bed," Boone says. "Because this one really isn't going to be big enough."

"Works for me," Seth says, her eyes flickering from Luc to Ryan and then back to Boone. 

"Yeah," Luc says, her usual grin briefly replaced by something much more serious, something luminous and heart-wrenchingly sincere that makes Ryan catch her breath. "Good idea."

"I mean, obviously," Ryan says, letting herself believe in them. In every way she can. "It's the only responsible choice, really. Gotta make sure we can all get a good night's sleep."

"I'm not napping with any of you," Boone says, her tone dire but a broad, helpless grin on her face that tells Ryan everything she actually needs to know about this whole idea. "We'd never get any actual sleep before the game. But afterwards, yeah, I guess that'd be good."

"It'll be great," Seth corrects. "Now you guys go shower, I gotta kiss Ryan some more first and my shower is really not even as big as this bed." 

Ryan grins at her, reaches over to take Seth's hand and squeezes it gently. "Sounds good to me."

"—oh, and Luc, Boone?" Seth adds, as Luc and Boone pause in the doorway of the bathroom to look back at the bed, heads tilted identically as they wait for Seth to finish. "Please don't break anything in my shower."

"No promises," Luc says cheerfully, just as Boone asks, "Do you mean each other or, like, the fittings?" The two of them giggle, and disappear into the bathroom without waiting for a response.

"Both!" Seth yells after them, and then she sighs, turning back to Ryan. "I guess at least they probably can't use up all of the hot water before we get a chance to get in there."

"Yeah, you'd think," Ryan says, but as much fun as chirping Boone and Luc is—even if they aren't there to protest and chirp right back—there are other things they can be doing that are a lot more fun. And as Seth rolls over to make an emphatic statement on how very on-board she is for all of those options, Ryan figures that she probably isn't going to be short of people to kiss again any time soon, at the very least.

-the end-


End file.
